


I love thee freely

by owlaholic68



Series: Fallout Femslash [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Followers of the Apocalypse (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Alone in the library.





	I love thee freely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallRedRobin13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/gifts).



She doesn’t want this night to end. 

Sabine is laying on her side, one arm pillowed under her cheek, the sturdy fabric of her Vault suit rough against her skin. She’s been out in this harsh wasteland for weeks and her soft skin has turned dry and brittle, dirt permanently stuck under her fingernails, her left side twinging where a deathclaw in the warehouse district had swiped her. 

But now Sabine’s found a corner of this hellscape that doesn’t seem half bad: the library. Tucked into the west side of the Boneyard, it’s quiet and safe. No radiation storms, no blistering sun. The dirty mattresses hidden between shelves are the softest thing she’s slept on since leaving the Vault. 

Speaking of soft…

Next to her on the bed, Nicole sleeps peacefully, her bright green hair sticking up in all directions. The moon through the window glints off her piercings and makes her olive skin glow. Sabine hesitantly traces Nicole’s cheek; she’s warm, quiet breaths hitting the skin of Sabine’s neck and making her shiver. 

Sabine knows that in the morning, she’s going to have to get up and hit the road again. At the end of the aisle of books, Dogmeat sleeps, one of his ears perked up. Next to him is her armor and weaponry, her pack with stimpacks and healing items and lockpicks, a bundle of radscorpion tails and piles of junk. 

This will be the last time she sees Nicole. 

She’s sure of it. Of course, Sabine just thinks that she’s not going to make it out of the Cathedral alive. Or if she does, she’ll just stay in the cocooning safety of the Vault for the rest of her life, heralded as a hero. She doesn’t know what’s really going to happen. A week from now, when that Vault door closes behind her for the last time, she’ll consider going south, back to this safety. But instead she’ll turn her eyes to the north. 

But that’s in the future. And if there’s one thing that Sabine knows, it’s to focus on the present. That’s what really matters now. 

That doesn’t make sleeping any easier. So she gets up, careful not to disturb Nicole’s sleep. They’re in the fiction aisle, mystery novels and romantic poetry. Not useful in this new world, but important nonetheless. And it feels fitting, reading love sonnets at a time like this. When the whole world “lives by the gun” as Nicole would say, it feels good to spread a little bit of love. 

Quietly, Sabine reads out loud, whispering centuries-old poetry to nobody, to herself, to anybody that would still listen. 

“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI for those that don't play the original games, Nicole is the founder of the Followers of the Apocalypse. She's always been one of my favorite FO1 characters.
> 
> Also, that poem is a sonnet by Elizabeth Barrrett Browning.


End file.
